<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>E se la vita non ha sogni io li ho by tailorstales_11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988611">E se la vita non ha sogni io li ho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11'>tailorstales_11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Moulin Rouge AU, a beautiful au for the queen's bday, body dysphoria mention, happy birthday naru you're the most beautiful girl out there, i don't know if i should put this but, i hope i made her justice i love you naru step on me, it's also a soft thing pls she's falling in love, narumika (mentioned), ritsumao (mentioned), trigger warning: Rape mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono trascorsi mesi dalla fuga da Parigi e dall'arrivo in quella piccola villa, ora diventata la loro nuova dimora. Per lei provvisoria. Perché Arashi non si sente a casa tra quelle pareti dove spende il suo tempo a conservare nel cuore quelle scene a cui assiste, che desidera per sé.<br/>Ma di ritorno dal villaggio, dalla sua ennesima visita in quella polverosa bottega di giocattoli non può far altro se non pensare mentre rigira tra le mani i fiori che lui le ha regalato.</p><p>[...]<br/>I fiori si donano solo alle belle ragazze e Arashi non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanti Mika, in quei lunghi mesi, gliene avesse donato.<br/>Sempre raccolti in un nastro delicato dalle tinte pastello, perlaceo o azzurro o rosa, come i petali di alcuni fiori che lui trovava sempre per lei.<br/>I fiori si donano solo alle belle ragazze e Arashi, nel suo vestito appena confezionato dai colori che ricordavano le dolci sfumature del mattino, si sentì bella come mai non lo era stata.<br/>[...]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Les fleurs du mal</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>E se la vita non ha sogni io li ho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ficcina per il compleanno di Naru a cui tengo tantissimo e che spero di aver reso al meglio &lt;3<br/>Penso che questo sia uno degli au più belli che io e bub abbiamo creato finora; Naru qui era un'aristocratica parigina cacciata via dalla sua famiglia dopo che questa aveva scoperto che fosse trans. Inizia a vivere in strada, a lavorare nei bordelli per anni fino a quando non incontra Ritsu, disperato a seguito della sparizione del suo ragazzo. Deciderà quindi di aiutarlo e, insieme ai due, si allontanerà per un po' di tempo da Parigi assaporando così quella che, dopo altri anni di sofferenza, diventerà la sua nuova vita.<br/>Enjoy, e buon compleanno alla queen&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>L</b>a accolse il sole lungo la via di ritorno alla villa, a quella che ormai rappresentava la sua nuova casa.</p><p>Casa…una parola estranea alle sue labbra, dal sapore sconosciuto a cui nulla ancora riusciva ad attribuire. Non un qualcosa di fisico, di materiale. Non un’immagine. Nulla compariva nella sua mente al pronunciare quella parola, nulla era in grado di smuovere la sua anima quasi si trattasse di un concetto troppo lontano ancora, impossibile per lei da afferrare.</p><p>Arashi non possedeva una casa. O meglio, non la possedeva più. Quelle quattro mura che l’avevano protetta fin dall’infanzia altro non si erano rivelate che le pareti di una prigione, che le sbarre di una gabbia che aveva avvizzito le sue ali ora troppo stanche per ergersi in volo, troppo consumate per apprendere la tecnica del librarsi in cielo al fianco di chi davvero conosceva il sapore della libertà.</p><p>Anche quella, per lei, era una parola impossibile da comprendere nella sua interezza. Non era mai stata libera in tutti i sensi, non era mai appartenuta ad un qualcosa, ad un qualcuno, prigioniera di un corpo che non era suo e di un mondo che la rigettava via come si rigettano gli orrori provenienti dagli Inferi.</p><p>Era stata rifiutata dalla sua famiglia, buttata in mezzo alla strada. Rifiutata da qualsiasi fabbrica, da qualsiasi luogo di lavoro che non fosse un bordello. E anche lì Arashi aveva appreso di non appartenervi per nulla. Che non cercavano un qualcuno come lei. Priva di grazia, di sensualità. Di femminilità, ennesimo vocabolo che forse non avrebbe mai imparato, mai capito. Mai fatto proprio.</p><p>Non c’era alcun luogo di ristoro per lei che si celasse tra la bellezza o la degradazione, né un paradiso e né tantomeno un inferno, costretta a percorrere in eterno un limbo senza mai trovare un punto in cui adagiarsi. Un punto che potesse chiamare casa. Un luogo in cui potesse sentirsi libera, amata. Soprattutto da se stessa.</p><p>Un luogo in cui i suoi pensieri intrusivi più non fiatavano, più non la distruggevano, più non amplificavano le forme di quel corpo che avrebbe voluto rimodellare come un artigiano corregge l’argilla dalla forma squadrata e priva di dolci curve. Un luogo in cui gli incubi più non l’attendevano la notte, dove quelle mani grosse e forti di centinaia di uomini e donne cercavano nel suo corpo quello che non c’era, ricordandole ciò che mai avrebbe avuto. Ciò che mai sarebbe stata.</p><p>Era un cammino così estenuante e tortuoso, nulla in confronto a quella strada che pullulava di fiori, strada che con dolcezza la guidava verso le uniche due persone che erano state in grado di accoglierla per ciò che era davvero. Che l’avevano amata senza battere ciglio. Ma era un amore, quello, che Arashi aveva sognato in parte. Era un altro tipo di sentimento ciò a cui lei aspirava, ciò che occupava la sua mente e plasmava i suoi sogni sin dall’infanzia. Ed era ciò a cui assisteva quotidianamente nella villa, quell’amore fatto di gesti e di sguardi che lei rubava con occhiate peccaminose quasi non avesse il permesso di ammirare ciò che di più puro riteneva vi fosse al mondo.</p><p>Rigirò il fiore tra le mani mentre si perse tra i suoi pensieri, tra le immagini e le effusioni che aveva rubato e custodito nel suo cuore. Era una margherita, un fiore così fragile e piccolo rispetto agli altri del cesto. Arashi l’aveva tirato fuori dal mucchio in un gesto di riflesso e l’aveva tenuto tra le dita tutto il tempo, senza mai lasciar andare quell’ennesimo dono che Mika le aveva porto in seguito alla sua visita.</p><p>La tappa alla bottega di giocattoli dove svolgeva la sua mansione era diventata per lei un’abitudine come per Ritsu era preparare i biscotti al burro, i preferiti di Mao, la domenica. Era un rito, forse, più che un’abitudine. Un qualcosa di sacro, di più forte di lei che non poteva più spezzare così come era impossibile da infrangere quel legame che si stava tessendo tra lei e il giovane della bottega.</p><p>Arashi non era stupida, e nemmeno una sprovveduta. Conosceva parecchio il mondo dopo anni di vagabondaggio, dopo anni trascorsi tra le sudicie strade di Parigi e i silenziosi borghi adiacenti alla capitale. Aveva conosciuto ed incontrato persone dalle differenti anime, dagli sguardi così diversi all’apparenza ma legati ognuno da una trama più sottile ed insidiosa. Tutto era unito, nulla stava fuori da quell’universo che era la vita stessa e Arashi, in un attimo di speranza, cominciò a pensare se anche lei non facesse parte di quell’insieme. Se il suo collegamento in quel mondo non fosse dato da lui, dall’unico ragazzo che alla sua richiesta di aiuto non si era voltato a fingere che lei non esistesse, che era stato in grado di spalancare una porta verso cui lei doveva soltanto muovere il primo passo, varcandola senza più tornare indietro. Dall’unico che la guardava in quel modo che smuoveva la sua anima. Come se ne fosse degna.</p><p>I fiori si donano solo alle belle ragazze e Arashi non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanti Mika, in quei lunghi mesi, gliene avesse donato.</p><p>Sempre raccolti in un nastro delicato dalle tinte pastello, perlaceo o azzurro o rosa, come i petali di alcuni fiori che lui trovava sempre per lei.</p><p>I fiori si donano solo alle belle ragazze e Arashi, nel suo vestito appena confezionato dai colori che ricordavano le dolci sfumature del mattino, si sentì bella come mai non lo era stata.</p><p>A piedi nudi su quella strada che portava alla piccola villa dove trascorreva le notti in attesa di un qualcosa, il cesto pieno di fiori tra una mano e quell’unica preziosa margherita nell’altra, Arashi sentì come di essere sul punto di sbocciare. Sotto le tenui carezze del sole di primavera, tra le cure del fantasma delle dita di lui che intrecciavano con dedizione i suoi capelli ormai sciolti al vento come grano.</p><p>Forse la sua vita poteva ricominciare. Forse poteva trovare il suo posto, la sua casa. Forse poteva imparare ad accettarsi.</p><p>E, mentre saltellava allegra verso quella dimora che attendeva con ansia il ritorno della sua vagabonda figlia, Arashi non poté fare a meno di immaginarsi che sapore avrebbe avuto l’apprezzarsi. L’osservarsi in uno specchio senza più portare lo sguardo altrove per vergogna, perché troppo orripilanti dalla vista di un corpo non proprio. Lo specchiarsi negli occhi del proprio amato e scoprire il riflesso del proprio affetto nelle sue iridi.</p><p>Zaffiri e ambra.</p><p>Forse stava sognando un po’ più in là.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>